


a scary thought

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	a scary thought

it's a scary thought when all the platitudes  
make sense  
and it's  
     scary  
when most of them still  
don't.

and when death happens it's  
everything

And you try to  
          speak  
     and write the feeling of  
truth and  
of loss but then you use the same  
prepackaged phrases

  
("He was there but now he's - not."  
"I'm still in shock."  
"It's just surreal. I can't believe it. Just yesterday he said hello to me."  
"I'll never forget him and will always honor his memory."  
"He was too young, and still had so much ahead of him.")

  
and you struggle

     and  
              stutter and nothing  
true comes out  
and people smile and nod and murmur and it's still

wrong.  
(it's nothing)

and if they can't understand that death  
is -

truth and

  
(everything)

  
and how many times did you smile and nod and murmur and get it so  
wrong and how did such a huge  
truth  
just escape you?  
How isn't everyone spending  
a little quiet moment everyday  
mourning death?

I guess I understand the meaning of life now.  
Just try to keep us from  
     crumbling (and dying)  
try to hold our bleeding fading selves together  
and even if I don't given a damn about my life and even if I do nothing with it and even if I die and will soon

be forgotten it's still a  
life and how is anyone doing anything but  
obsessing over  
life?


End file.
